


It’s always ice cream o’clock somewhere

by Giinny



Series: banana pancakes weeding [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: El Helado, Giinny tiene un guilty pleasure:, M/M, Marius se pone en ridículo, Pontmercying, Sobre como Giinny solo es capaz de escribir cosas de sus roles viejos, courfius - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giinny/pseuds/Giinny
Summary: Marius da su discurso. Courf se muere de vergüenza. Combeferre se ríe mucho. Nadie va a volver a comer helado igual en el Musain.





	It’s always ice cream o’clock somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Mis disculpas por lo mal que escribo a Marius. ¡Dentro fanfic!

Poco después del discurso de Enjolras empezaron a servir los postres. En su mayoría, la gente había escogido helado. Marius, que tenía en sus manos los restos de su copa de chocolate y vainilla, se levantó para llamar la atención de todos. Era la hora de su discurso.

“ _Buenas noches. Ahora que todos hemos terminado nuestros helados…_ ” dirigió una mirada sospechosa y llena de maldad, esa maldad amistosa que reservas para ridiculizar a tus amigos, hacia Courf. Se alisó el traje, sonriendo. “ _Es el momento de que ponga un poco más en evidencia a mi mejor amigo. Aunque a lo mejor me pongo en evidencia a mí, ya veremos._ ” Rió suavemente y carraspeó, como haciéndose el interesante.

“ _Como muchos sabréis, Courf es ese tipo de persona que sin conocerte de nada te acoge en su casa. Lo cual agradezco muchísimo. También hay ocasiones en que me arrepiento de no haberle robado algo, claro, pero es que a Courf lo único que me gustaría robarle es algo de la vergüenza que no tiene y eso es muy difícil. No obstante, supongo que después de vivir varios meses con él algo de sin-vergüenza empiezo a tener. Aunque a decir verdad… la vergüenza empezó a desaparecer un día que decidimos dar un paseo para hablar sobre lo enamorados que estábamos de nuestras actuales parejas y lo desdichados que éramos porque jamás se iban a interesar por nosotros como algo más que amigos. Qué equivocados estábamos, si ahora estoy hablando en el banquete de su boda._ _La cosa es que ese día hacía un calor de morirse, ya sabéis cómo funciona eso del calentamiento global. Así que fuimos a por helado._ ”

En la mesa principal se podía observar a Courf negando suavemente la cabeza y mirando la reacción de ‘Ferre. Si alguien hubiera puesto un micro se podría haber escuchado el susurro que dirigió el abogado hacia su ahora marido: “ _Dime que ya hemos superado el episodio del helado, aún no es tarde para matar a Marius aunque le quiera. Podemos tener otro hijo, ¿sabes? Seguro que a Grantaire no le importa ocupar su puesto y pasar más tiempo cerca de Enjolras._ ” El pobre médico casi se atraganta de la risa al oírle, aunque todo el mundo lo atribuyó a las formas en que Marius relataba lo que fuera aquello.

“ _La cosa es que yo no sé si habéis visto a Courf comer helado cuando tiene confianza con alguien. Si no, creo que no es muy difícil imaginárselo a poco que le conozcáis. ¿Tenéis la imagen mental ya? Bien, pues ahora imaginad que en vez de Courf lo estoy haciendo yo. Sí, sí, yo. ¿Lo tenéis? Bien, pues eso fue lo que pasó. Empecé a comerme un helado como siempre solía hacer cuando era de cucurucho. Inocente de mí, no sabía lo que aquello significaba. Y delante de Courfeyrac, que no es más gay porque es bisexual. Bueno, al pobre casi le da algo. Y a mí me entró una diarrea verbal increíble al entender las connotaciones de todo eso. Que si nunca me había planteado besarme con un hombre, que si en realidad sí lo había pensado pero Cosette era todo mi mundo aunque no supiese ni de mi existencia, que alguna vez había pensado que Courfeyrac sería la persona ideal con quien intentarlo... Claro, yo le solté aquello y lo dejé pasmado. Por aquel entonces yo no sabía que a Courf le atraía y llevaba meses tonteando conmigo. Claro que en ese momento el pobre se estaba volviendo loco porque quien le gustaba era Ferre y no yo, pero el impacto fue el mismo. Y yo no entendía nada y seguía ahí con mi verborrea. Que más de un compañero se me había insinuado, que no entendía dónde me veían algo de atractivo… Bueno, un horror tener que escucharme. Y Courf decidió que la mejor forma de callarme era dándome un pico._ ”

En ese momento todo el mundo se aguantaba la risa mientras miraban a la pareja de recién casados. O al menos lo intentaban. Combeferre seguía en su sitio, sonriendo ligeramente y dando a entender que todo aquel lío le importaba un pimiento. Pero mientras tanto, Courfeyrac se estaba tapando la cara con una servilleta como si así pudiera ocultarse de sus invitados. Marius rió suavemente antes de continuar.

“ _Yo al principio me asusté un poco, no os voy a mentir. Aquello era lo último que entraba en mis planes, yo sólo quería seguir llorando por ser un inútil llamando la atención de Cosette. Pero cuando mi cerebro hizo clic, una valentía que desconocía tener me hizo abalanzarme sobre mi amigo y seguir aquello. En fin, no os voy a contar los detalles morbosos, que tampoco los hay… Al final todo esto resultó en un Courf que nunca había visto: un Courf tímido que me evitaba. Eso no era normal. Si yo a Courf lo había visto mil veces decir un simple ‘hola’ y conquistar tres corazones a la vez. ¿Cómo iba a estar así por mí, un amigo con el que ni siquiera había pasado tanto? Y entonces até cabos. Courfeyrac lo había conseguido: estaba saliendo con ‘Ferre. No mentiré al decir que me sentí ligeramente traicionado. ¡Tantas veces escuchando sus lloros y era el último en enterarme! Pero es que la cosa fue a más: Combeferre no sabía lo del helado. Y cuando le vi un día, como soy un bocazas, le solté “si es que Courf besa muy bien, tienes mucha suerte”. Ojalá haber tenido una cámara para inmortalizar su cara, la tendría colgada en el corcho de mi cuarto. Total, que os cuento esta historia porque todo esto llevó a que nuestra maravillosa pareja tuviera su primera crisis. Aclaro: una crisis que no estaba relacionada con los problemas de vestuario o de pelos bien cuidados. Por lo que me alegra estar aquí hoy pudiendo decir que, gracias a la gran paciencia de Combeferre, sigo vivo y ellos están juntos y recién casados. Así que, sin más dilación, hagamos un brindis con nuestras vacías copas de helado para desearles lo mejor.”_

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad es que no me ha convencido mucho el resultado de esto, pero quería escribir el discurso de Marius y quería que fuera sobre El Helado. Todo esto, como la gran mayoría de cosas que pasan en esta serie, está sacado de aquellos tiempos en los que aquí la menda se dedicaba a rolear. Así que parte de los créditos son para el mejor Marius Puentegracias que he tenido: Akiu.
> 
> Sigo teniendo un par de ideas tontas para esta serie, aunque cada vez menos centradas en el Courferre y más en qué pasó con el resto de invitados según avanzaba la noche. No obstante, se acerca la Courferre Week 2017 y voy a darle bastante prioridad ahora que he empezado a soltarme con esto de escribir fanfics.
> 
> Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por leerme y por los kudos <3


End file.
